This invention relates to hydraulically operated tailgates for load supporting beds of vehicles and more particularly to a tailgate having a pivoted extension and mechanical locking mechanism.
Hydraulically operated tailgates are, of course, well known in the material handling arts to assist in the loading and unloading of vehicles. A pivoted tailgate with hydraulically operated extension is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,944. The adjustable mounting of rear end bumpers on tailgates are also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,654 and 3,695,666. Such bumper mountings provide an expensive convenience unrelated functionwise, to the tailgate and the loading and unloading operation associated with the tailgate.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a bumper extension for a tailgate which will enhance tailgate operation as well as to perform the protective function of a rear end bumper.